


Daydreams

by rebecca (blueraccoon)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/rebecca
Summary: Sometimes Kaylee daydreams.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Daydreams

## Daydreams

### by rebecca

Notes: Another missing scene from the 'Glue' series. It would probably help to read that before reading this. Feedback? Why yes, I'd love some. Blueraccoon@mac.com 

* * *

Kaylee sometimes likes to lie in her hammock, in the engine room, and daydream. It's peaceful down there, just the hum of the engines as her girl keeps them flying, keeps them going through space. And if she thinks about the emptiness outside, the engine room feels kinda cozy. 

It's her space. No one comes down there unless there's a problem, in which case she's generally working. So she can count on being able to lie in her hammock and relax and daydream without being interrupted, which is nice. Sure, she's got her bunk, but the engine room is _hers_ in a way nothing else ever could be. It's _Serenity's_ heart. It's where Kaylee belongs. 

Most of the time she just lets her mind wander, but she has a couple of daydreams she likes to play over in her head sometimes. She's got one that she saves, because going over it too much would spoil it and it's a special one. So she doesn't let herself go there often. But once in a while, like today, she closes her eyes and imagines. 

She's in her bunk, and Simon's there, kissing her, his hands in her hair, and she knows it's wrong but she doesn't want him to stop. But she does; she pulls back, because she couldn't do that to the captain. Simon's his now--he's not for her. 

"It's all right," she hears the captain say, and she turns around, seeing him leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He smiles when he sees her, and she frowns in confusion. 

"Cap'n?" she asks uncertainly. 

"It's all right," he says, nodding at Simon. "Go on, Kaylee." 

She's confused but when she turns around Simon kisses her again and she forgets about being confused, forgets about everything except him kissing her and how good it feels. She hasn't been kissed like this in a long time--too long, really, if she's forgotten how much she likes it. 

Simon stops kissing her long enough for them to sit down on her bunk without falling over--barely. And then he's pushing her down on her back and kissing her mouth, her jaw, her throat, his hands tangled in her hair and the crisp fabric of his shirt rubbing against her bare arms. She reaches up, running her hands up and down his back. "Gorramit," she says a little breathlessly. "You're wearing too many ruttin' layers." 

He laughs against her throat. "So are you," he says. 

She wriggles out from under him and sits up, pulling her shirt off over her head. "Your turn." 

"Okay." Simon leans forward and kisses her, but instead of taking off his shirt, he unhooks her bra, sliding it off her arms. "You didn't say I had to take off my clothes," he points out. 

"No fair," Kaylee protests, giggling. "Take off your shirt!" 

He hesitates at that. "It's okay," she says, realizing what the problem is. "It doesn't bother me." She reaches out and tugs at the bottom of his shirt. "Take it off, please?" 

Simon doesn't move--he looks like he's frozen. "Do it, Simon," Mal says quietly. Kaylee flushes; she'd forgotten the captain was in the room and it's a little weird to be half-naked in front of him. But when she glances at him, he's entirely focused on Simon. He's not even looking at her. 

He still doesn't move for a moment. "Simon," Mal says, still quiet but firm, like he's giving orders. "Do it." 

The shirt hits the floor. Kaylee gets to her knees, reaching for him. "It's okay," she whispers. "I don't care, honest." She brushes her fingers over the scars, lightly. They're not as rough as she'd expected--more like just raised lines against his skin. "I don't care," she repeats. 

He kisses her again, harder than before. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets him push her down on the bunk, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Actually, the scars feel kinda neat against her breasts, but she thinks she'd probably better not tell him that. 

"Still wearing too many ruttin' clothes," she tells him. "Take 'em off?" 

Simon kisses her collarbone and sits up, stripping off his clothes quickly. While he does, Kaylee wriggles out of her own, tossing them haphazardly on the floor. "Wow," she says when she gets her first look at a naked Simon. 

He looks a little sheepish. "Wow yourself," he says. 

She laughs and pulls him down on top of her, kissing him. "Enough talk," she tells him, running her hands over his back. 

"Whatever you want." Simon kisses her throat again. "Anything you want." He's working his way down her throat, to her collarbone, and further down, until his mouth's on her breasts. Kaylee closes her eyes, stroking his hair and his shoulders. 

She whimpers a little when she feels his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs. Simon lifts his head from her breasts and scoots down a bit, kissing her stomach once--and then Kaylee gasps as she feels his tongue on her. 

He's a little hesitant, but she doesn't care; she bends her legs, making it easier for him. Kaylee opens her eyes, looking down, and has to resist the urge to grab his hair and pull him closer, shoving his face deeper into her. "Tianna..." She moans, clenching her hands in the sheets. 

She loses herself in this, in the feel of his mouth on her, licking and sucking on her clit, until she's panting and whimpering and he slides two fingers into her and she comes, crying out his name. 

Simon gives her a moment to recover before he crawls up her body. "Kaylee--can I--" He's fumbling, like he can't say it, which strikes Kaylee as hilarious. He's just had his mouth on her sex and he can't ask if he can fuck her? 

She manages to keep from laughing. "Anything you want," she says. "Whatever--whatever you want." 

He kisses her just below her earlobe, right before he enters her. They both groan; Kaylee lifts her legs, crossing her ankles behind his back. It's a bit of a strain but she doesn't care. "Oh, God..." Simon closes his eyes. 

"You gonna move?" Kaylee manages, half-teasing. 

"Yeah. Yeah, just--" Simon bites his lip. Kaylee runs her hands up his arms, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch. "Oh, God," he says again, beginning to move. " _Kaylee_ \--" 

"Yeah," she whispers. 

It's been a while since she's done this, but some things you just don't forget. Simon's moving harder now, his eyes clenched shut. When she runs her nails down his back he shudders. She likes the way that feels and does it again, making him groan. 

He shifts a little and hits that spot inside her that always makes her cry out. "More," she half-begs, reaching down to grab his ass, pull him deeper inside her. "Like that--yeah--" 

She surprises herself when she comes; she hadn't thought she was that close. " _Fuck_ \--" Simon gasps, and if Kaylee had the air she'd laugh at the sound of Simon swearing. But she doesn't and her brain's all foggy from orgasm and she doesn't care, really. 

He's getting close himself--Kaylee can feel it in the way he's moving, in the way his arms are tense as steel. She clenches around him, deliberately, and he groans. "Close," he gets out, and she clenches around him again and he gasps and thrusts into her hard and comes. 

She sighs a little when he slips out of her, lying down next to her. "Always hated that part," she says, idly stroking his back. 

"Mm. Me too." 

Footsteps make her look up and if she had the energy, she'd blush when she sees Mal cross the room to them. He smiles a little. "Sit up for a second," he says. Kaylee almost pushes herself up before she realizes he's talking to Simon. 

Simon groans and struggles into a sitting position. He doesn't get a chance to speak before Mal kisses him, hard, one hand tangled in Simon's hair, pulling his head back. Simon makes this little choked noise and goes limp, so the only thing holding him up is Mal's hand in his hair. 

Kaylee watches, wide-eyed. When Mal lets him go, Simon half-falls back on the bed, raising one hand to his mouth. "Remember," Mal says in a low voice, and Simon nods. 

Mal doesn't say anything to her, but he tucks a lock of hair back behind her ear, his fingers gentle as they skim over her cheek and her shoulder. He turns and leaves, taking the ladder two rungs at a time, shutting the hatch after him. 

"Remember what?" Kaylee asks when he's gone. 

Simon smiles a little. "Who I belong to," he says. 

Kaylee opens her eyes, for a moment surprised to see the engine room instead of her bunk. Then she remembers and stretches, linking her hands behind her head. 

She'll never tell anyone that daydream, and if she sees Simon or the captain, she'll act like everything's the same as always. And it is--daydreams don't change anything. Just a fun way to pass the time. 

Besides, the captain's _way_ too possessive to ever share Simon like that. Even if Simon doesn't realize it yet. 

She grins, swinging out of her hammock. She's got work to do. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to rebecca


End file.
